


Down an Unknown Road

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Udonna was still reeling from the final battle, but her sister's daughter needed to be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down an Unknown Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> Possibly not really what you had kin mind, but it's what came out. Enjoy.

Later, Udonna thought that if it wasn't for Clare, she might have sat down on the battlefield and never got back up again.

As it was, she quietly gathered the wands. Some of the magical people - mostly elves - were edging onto the field; she picked one she recognised, though she couldn't think of his name, and gave him directions on what do to with the bodies. The fallen Warriors would receive all the honours they were due.

Daggeron had never arrived.

Udonna refused to think about that. Daggeron would return, and Bowen would be with him.

Niella's daughter was with a young Elf chosen by Niella. Udonna smiled awkwardly at the sleeping girl; she loved her niece, of course she did, but she had never been very physically affectionate.

"Udonna, I'm so glad you're all right!" Cassandra said thankfully. "There are so many rumours, I was almost expecting the Master himself to come crashing through the trees!"

"The Master won't be crashing anywhere for a very long time," Udonna told her. "How is she?"

"She started crying a while ago, and I couldn't get her to stop. She wore herself out and fell asleep eventually."

Udonna nodded slowly. That would have been the Gatekeeper powers passing to her. Niella's daughter would be strong, once she'd grown into her power.

"Cassandra, I must ask something of you."

"Anything, Udonna, you know that."

"I must ask you to take a magical oath."

Cassandra frowned. "Why?"

"Only you and I -" _And Daggeron,_ her mind reminded her, but she forced the thought away, "know that she was here. Niella poured all of herself into the Gate that holds the Master captive. If those loyal to him knew that Niella's daughter lived..."

"She's only a child!" Cassandra protested. " She couldn't possibly undo Niella's spell."

"They won't care. They'll burn her out trying, or they'll keep her and raise her until she can do it, and by then she'll want to. He'll be her Master too."

"Surely his followers are trapped behind the Gate as well?"

"He had his followers on our side," she said grimly. There'd be clean up to do, when she was settled.

But not yet. "I'm going to rename her, and I'll raise her as my ward and apprentice. If anyone asks you, try and imply that maybe she was killed. I won't ask you to lie. But I'll take a vow for your silence."

Cassandra willingly gave the vow, binding herself into magical silence; she literally wouldn't be able to answer any questions she was asked. That would be a warning sign too, if someone was clever enough to see it, but it would do for now.

Udonna shifted the wands to one arm - she hadn't let them go yet, and wasn't sure when she'd be able to - and scooped her niece up into the other. Little arms wove around her neck and the child sighed contentedly.

"Are you going home?" Cassandra asked quietly.

"No. I will find us a home together, but for now I'm going to Leanbow's parents' home. There won't be anyone there, and it's as safe as anywhere. Thank you, Cassandra."

"Please come and find me if you need me again. I'm always happy to help with - what will you call her?"

"Clare."

Cassandra smiled. "I'm always happy to help with Clare."

"Thank you," Udonna told her, hitching Clare up slightly before turning and starting towards her house.

 

 

"Clare?" Udonna called. She'd learned very early on not to take her eyes off the girl for more than a couple of minutes; Clare's magic was strong and mostly uncontrolled, and her desire to help led to odd things happening around her. Four years under Udonna's tutelage had helped, and now that they were finally settled in their own home she planned to begin lessons in earnest, but it was still wise to stay aware of her.

"Here, Udonna!" Clare called from the main room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just dusting the table!"

Udonna glanced around to make sure all Clare's belongings were in her room - she'd let Clare arrange them as she liked - and headed downstairs. Clare was, indeed, dusting the table, and it gleamed under her hand.

"Thank you, Clare, that looks wonderful. Would you like to go and tidy your room now?"

"Are you sure? There's a lot to do down here."

"I'm sure. I'll call you in a little while."

Clare headed off upstairs and Udonna slowly climbed the steps to the raised protion of the room. The podium stood there, empty for now.

Udonna murmured the spell under her breath - she _definitely_ didn't want Clare picking up this one - and the _Xenotome_ appeared, settling into place as though the podium had been made for it. Udonna lifted the cover, but the pages inside were still blank.

She turned away, heading upstairs. "Clare, I've been thinking we should name this place. What do you think?"

Clare appeared in her door, arms full of clothes. "I was thinking about that," she agreed seriously. "What about Rootcore?"

"Rootcore," Udonna repeated.

"It's a tree. It has roots. And this is the core of it." Her face fell. "You don't like it."

"No! No," Udonna said quickly. "I think it's excellent. Well done, Clare. Rootcore it is."

Clare grinned, vanishing back into her room, and Uonna turned away. "Rootcore," she murmured under her breath.

She could live with it.

 

Udonna checked her bag for a third time, making sure she had everything. She didn't plan to be gone long - the goblin/troll border disputes were noisy, but usually easy to settle - but it as best to be prepared.

"Now." She turned to Clare. "Are you going to behave for Cassandra?"

"Am I going to live with her now?"

"No, Clare, she's going to stay here with you while I'm gone."

"I meant after."

"After?" Udonna asked with a frown.

"After," Clare repeated. "When you don't come back."

Udonna knelt to get closer to her. "Clare, of course I'm coming back. Why would you think that?"

"My mommy went to a war, and she didn't come back."

"Oh, Clare." Udonna sighed, drawing her into a hug. "Your mother went to a very dangerous war. This isn't going to be like that, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Clare mumbled into her shoulder.

Udonna smiled - she still wasn't sure who'd carried _that_ over from the Mortal Realm, but it had caught on in a big way - and let go, holding out one hand. "Pinky swear," she said solomnly. "Now. Are you going to behave for Cassandra?"

"Yes, Udonna."

"Good girl. And no magic, Cassandra can't undo it the way I can. Promise?"

Clare solemnly held out one hand. "Pinky swear."

 

The border wars flared up again a few years later. Udonna wasn't really surprised; even the threat of the Master hadn't made those two races stop fighting and get along. Still, there were so few magical folk now.

"Please?"

"Clare..."

"I can help! I'm your apprentice now! I can...carry things, and I can mix potions, I'm good at potions! Udonna, _please._ "

Udonna studied her. "I'm coming home."

"I know," Clare agreed quickly. "But I can help, Udonna, I can, and..."

"And?" Udonna prompted her. Clare winced and Udona said gently, "Clare, you should never be afraid to tell me anything, no matter what it is."

"And I never see anyone," Clare said in a rush. "I love Rootcore, and I love living here, but Udonna, don't you ever want to see other people?"

Udonna frowned. "I - suppose it has been a while, hasn't it."

" _Years,_ " Clare agreed. "Please? I won't get in the way, I promise."

"It'll be boring. A lot of listening to the goblins and trolls yell at each other."

"I'll behave." Clare bounced in place. "Please?"

Udonna sighed. "You will follow all of my orders exactly. To the letter, Clare."

She squealed in delight, throwing her arms around Udonna for a hug. "Thank you! Thank you, Udonna, I promise I'll be such a help!"

"You must hurry and pack. We'll be there for some days." Clare nodded, hurrying upstairs, and Udonna smiled, turning back to her own packing.

 

It was slow, and boring. Clare kept her word, staying with Udonna all the time. Udonna kept an eye on her; mostly the goblins and trolls wanted to be heard, and she had little to do beyond listening.

At first Clare was excited, listening eagerly; she was even taking notes for a while. Gradually she stopped, excitement draining away. On the third day Udonna arranged for her to spend some time with a young goblin, and the day after with a troll; Clare came back from those visits quiet and thoughtful.

Udonna watched her in their rooms that night; in theory she was reading over a list of potions, but her eyes weren't moving. "Clare?" she said finally.

Clare looked up, gaze still distant for a moment until she focused. "Yes, Udonna?"

"Are you all right? You're very quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Udonna prompted her.

"About this." She waved vaguely. "All of this. It's ridiculous, they don't even want the land they're fighting over. And they're not even that different, they just look different."

Udonna nodded slowly. "They're very similar. There have even been relationships between the races. Clare, goblins and trolls have always hated each other. And every so often, they remember that they hate each other, and they go to war. They were fighting each other while the Master was bearing down on them."

"It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Good. The day you understand how one living being can hate another just for looking different, you will have lost something very important."

"How do you do this every few years?" she asked.

"I am the sorceress of the woods. This is what I do."

"Listen to stupid people who just want the attention?"

Udonna smiled. "Yes, exactly. They want to be feel important. They will talk at me, then I will give an order to avoid the area in dispute, and they will obey."

"For another few years, until they start fighting again."

"There are so few magical folk left now, Clare," Udonna said gently. "If listening to them shout for a few days every five years will keep them from killing each other, I'll do it gladly. Anything to keep our people alive."

Clare nodded thoughtfully. "Udonna? Do you think I could met Rogom and Jayunya again tomorrow?"

"Together?"

"They can hardly do anything to each other in the midde of the hall. And maybe if I can get them talking, they'll realize they're not that different."

Udonna smiled, reaching out to touch Clare's cheek. "I will arrange it. Thank you, Clare. Now!" she added quickly. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."

 

Udonna often found herself drawn to the _Xenotome._ It was blank, of course, and with any luck it would remain blank for a long time. But something about it was comforting to her.

"Udonna?" Clare paused by the table, basket over her arm.

Udonna looked up, blinking. "Yes, Clare."

"I'm going to gather some herbs. Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you. Stay close."

Clare put the basket down, coming to join her. "What are you doing?" She peered curiously at the book; Udonna had never allowed her to touch it.

"I'm just looking."

Clare frowned. "It's blank."

"And hopefully will be for a long time. The _Xenotome_ guides the Mystic Warriors, Clare. I hope we will never see writing in this book."

"Why do you keep it?"

Udonna smiled sadly. "In case we do see writing in it. Go along, Clare."

Clare went, looking back at her from the door, and Udonna went back to studying the book.

 

In Clare's twentieth year - nineteen years since she'd come into Udonna's care, fourteen years since they'd begun lessons, nine years since Udonna had officially taken her as an apprentice - Udonna began to teach her the spells and potions that would be necessary in another war. For once Clare didn't question her, just studied as hard as she could.

She looked so like Niella it hurt, sometimes. Udonna tried not to show it. Clare knew that her parents had died in the War, but she never asked for details and Udonna never provided them. She wasn't sure Clare even remembered her cousin, or any of the other Mystics.

She was about to send Clare out for some fresh air one afternoon - the girl worked too hard, lately - when Clare said hesitantly, "Udonna?"

"Yes, Clare?"

"Is the Master coming back?"

Udonna hesitated, very carefully putting down the book she was holding. "Why do you ask that?"

"Before the Master, there wasn't a war in the magical realm for six hundred years. Not anything serious, anyway. And you're teaching me to fight a war."

"I'm teaching you to survive a war," she corrected her quietly.

"Either way. Is the Master coming back?"

"I hope not," she breathed, finally turning to look at her. "Your mother, and my husband, and many others, gave their lives to prevent his rise. But he wasn't defeated, only locked away. If he does rise, I don't want to lose you to him also."

Clare took a step closer, hands twisting as though she wasn't sure what to do with them. "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you," Udonna repeated blankly.

"About the War. I'd like to know, if you don't mind telling me."

Udonna took a deep breath. "Yes. I'll tell you. Please make some tea, and I will tell you everything I remember."

 _Everything except your mother's part in it,_ she added mentally. Clare was not out of danger yet; if Udonna had her way, no one would ever know that Niella's daughter was alive.

"You don't have to tell me," Clare said softly. "I know your husband..."

Udonna mentally added Bowen to the list of things she would not be sharing. "No. You're right; it's time you knew. Come. I'll tell you about the War."

 

Clare was twenty one, and things were stirring in the magical realm.

There were rumours. Nothing Udonna could put her finger on; no one would talk directly to her about it. But people were growing uneasy, and a shadow was forming over the woods.

Clare couldn't help much. She had a network of friends around her age, begun with the goblins and trolls and extended out to most of the other magical peoples; her lack of experience with magic helped her here, since people weren't as wary around her as they were around Udonna. But no one was talking to the younger people about whatever it was that was wrong, and what little information Clare could get was no more helpful than Udonna's. 

They ignored it as much as possible and worked on. Clare's skill was going to be in potions, Udonna could easily see that. But potions were difficult to master and very hard to use in a war, so they continued learning defensive spells, blasts to disorient opponents, glamours to trick the eye and allow time for escape. All the while Udonna insured Clare knew these spells were a last resort, to be used only if there was no other way to protect people.

She wondered about Bowen, sometimes. About Daggeron. No trace of either of them had ever been found. She amused herself sometimes by imagining them living in the Mortal Realm, safe from what remained of the Master's followers; she imagined Daggeron was unwilling to risk coming back, and Bowen living as a mortal, keeping his skills hidden, or perhaps entirely unaware of them. Perhaps Daggeron had made the same decision she had, and not told the child of his heritage.

She didn't allow herself such flights of fancy often. It was dangerous to believe in such things. 

"What happens if he returns?" Clare asked one afternoon, concentrating on drawing a protective symbol on the table.

"The angle's a little off there," Udonna told her, pointing. "If he returns, new Mystic Warriors will rise."

Clare glanced up briefly before looking back at what she was doing. "Who? From the Realm?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps from the Mortal Realm. Believe in magic, Clare. It will find the people we need."

"How do you know?"

She smiled faintly. "I believe in magic."

Clare considered for a moment before nodding firmly. "I believe in magic."

The chalk skipped out of her hand, completing the symbol, and she grinned. "Oh!"

"Good," Udonna said with a smile. "Now. I'm going to teach you a new spell; invisibility. This is very difficult, and it will take a lot of practise to get right. Are you ready?"

Clare nodded. "I'm ready, Udonna."

**Author's Note:**

> _Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate; though the road may wander, it will lead me to you._


End file.
